


It's Too Hot For Pizza

by Llerian



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale & Isaac Lahey Friendship, Derek and Isaac Work Together, I'm italian so of course they're making pizza, M/M, Not Beta Read, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stiles is an idiot, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llerian/pseuds/Llerian
Summary: "I'm here basically every day, it's obvious I'm not here just for the pizza," he said. "Do you really want to ask me out?"





	It's Too Hot For Pizza

He got out of the jeep puffing out his cheeks at the heat, the sun was setting but it was still bright and _hot_  outside. He put his sunglasses on lowering them from their place on top of his head, between his longer-than-usual hair, he was wearing a t-shirt - strictly white to avoid absorbing all the sun's heat - and a pair of knee length jeans.

He run a hand through his hair, patting them down, and made his way to the white building just around the corner from his house. He had just finished his morning shift over at the vet clinic, he started helping Scott three months ago and now it became like a part-time job.

They all graduated a year ago and Stiles thought about following his father's steps and joining him at the sheriff station - even though his father was opposed to the idea - but in the end he understood that that wasn't really his call and decided to go help Scott untill he found something better.

The tables arranged outside the pizza place were full of people, more than a half of them were teenage girls and Stiles shook his head. He picked up his pace when he neared them and his face scrunched up when their annoyingly high voices reached his ears. The girls were happily chatting and kept throwing glances inside the building.

The front door was open to let air in so inside it wasn't burning hot because of the ovens constantly on.

"Oh, that's why there's a bunch of horny teenagers outside," Stiles said once inside, nodding at his own words. He removed his sunglasses and placed them on the counter at the entrance.

"Ehi, Stiles," Isaac greeted him while he was smearing tomato sauce and mozzarella cheese on a perfectly round pizza. "The usual, with a side of french fries?" he asked without hesitation, by now Stiles was a regular there and he always ordered the same thing for him and his father - those few times Stiles let him have a cheat day. Stiles greeted him back and nodded, _the usual_.

Derek, behind Isaac, turned his way and threw him a confused glance, his eyebrows shooting up in an unspoken question. Stiles understood immediately that he was referring to what he said when he entered.  
  
"C'mon," he said moving his hands in Derek's general direction. "See if you can find another pizza place with a cook who looks like an Abercrombie model and works wearing _way too tight_  shirts," he said making Isaac laugh.

Derek rolled his eyes and Stiles heard him groan. "Stiles," he huffed out, complaining.

"What? It's the truth! Isaac?" he asked for support at the boy that was still laughing.

"Isaac?" Derek asked too, turning to glare at him.

At that, Isaac stopped laughing. "Absolutely not, Stiles you're wrong," he said all serious raising his hands surrendering when Stiles looked at him offended. He wanted to keep his job, okay?

Their chat was interrupted when a couple of teenage girls walked in and ordered pizza, they giggled and waited for their order.

Stiles swore he saw the girl who ordered blush slightly when Derek answered her with a simple "one sec". Stiles rolled his eyes and moved to get more comfortable leaning on the counter.

After a few minutes the pizza was ready and the girls paid before taking the box.

" _See you Derek_ ," they said at the same time, blushing and giggling. Their combined voices _way too_  high and annoying in Stiles' opinion.

"See you too, girls," Isaac greeted ironically once the girls walked out.

Derek snorted a laugh and turned towards Stiles who was already looking at him with both his eyebrows raised.

"They didn't greet you because I served them," Derek justified himself shrugging, before the other two could say anything.

Stiles shook his head. "I'm sure they didn't even want pizza in the first place," he said.

"Oh c'mon, they just came to get lunch," Derek answered.

"Derek, it's too hot for pizza and there are plenty of other places to get lunch, yet they came here," Stiles started explaining like it was the most obvious thing. "And I'm pretty sure I've never seen them around here so they must have made miles to come here just to play dumb with you," he said shaking his head at their behaviour.

Isaac snorted. "You kinda sound jealous, Stiles," he said laughing while the other was glaring at him.

"You are here though," Derek said.

Stiles seemed to think about it for a few seconds, he felt his ears starting to heat up and they were probably already turning red. "I'm here for... for the pizza," he then said, nodding at his own words.

Derek seemed not convinced and Isaac just kept snickering. "He just said it was too hot for pizza," Isaac made him notice moving to get the new raw dough in the oven.

"It's too hot _for them_ , not for me," Stiles specified shrugging. "And I'm home alone and didn't feel like cooking since I have to be back at the clinic in half an hour."

"Suuuure," sing-sang Isaac. "So you're not here to see a _certain someone_?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Stiles replied trying to keep his voice even and neutral.

Isaac smirked. "You know, now that I think about it, there's a pizza place just a block away from the clinic, you could have gone there and avoid a fifteen minutes drive here," he said nonchalantly, shrugging.

"The pizza's good here," Stiles said after clearing his throat. "I'm here for the pizza, not for a _certain someone_  like you said, Isaac."

"That's a shame," Derek interfered out of the blue. "And here I was thinking about asking you out on a date tonight," he said placing his pizza in a box and handed it to Stiles.

Said box fell - luckily on the counter and hence making it out in one piece - just as it touched Stiles' hands while the boy registered Derek's words.

"W-what?" he asked, his voice slightly screechy and his eyes wide with stupor.

"Oh, nothing, if you come here just for the pizza then never mind," Derek said leaning his elbows on the counter between them, studying Stiles and his face.

"I'm here basically every day, it's obvious I'm not here just for the pizza," he said. "Do you really want to ask me out?"

Derek nodded. "Yes, are you free tonight?" he asked smiling.

"No, I mean yes, no I mean no," he started to babble. "I told Scott I was going to the movies with him but I'm standing him up, _and how I'm standing him up_ ," he was quick to explain. "I didn't even want to go with him in the first place, we _always_  go to the movies and I don't even like the movie he wan--"

"Stiles," Derek cut him off, clenching his jaw and closing his eyes, already questioning why he asked that loudmouth and annoying boy out on a date. "Tonight at eight? I'll pick you up."

"Perfect," Stiles replied after a beat. Isaac, in the meanwhile, was doubled over laughing but trying to hide it not to ruin the moment.

Stiles walked out a few minutes later, his head on the clouds and a phone number written on the lid of the box. Derek's phone number.

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ English is not my first language


End file.
